Quest Series Tree
Note: To view this page on a mobile phone, tap "full site" at the bottom of the page. For an introduction, please see Quest Series. Last updated May 24, 2015 with series through May 22 The Quest Series Tree shows how Regular Quest Series depend on other Series. You must do part or all of the first Series to be given the second, and so on. Each link brings you to a walkthrough. Notes: *Where the tree is continued below, it has been moved left to fit on the page. *Quest Series are listed based on dependencies, not release dates *If there is no link, we are still working on the walkthrough. *Quest Series do not depend on Limited Edition (LE) Series, so they are not included. However, most LE Series depend on Our Journey Begins. Regular Quest Series 1 * Welcome Tasks (Sept 18, 2013) ** Introductory Series (Sept 18, 2013) *** Lookin' Fer Answers (Sept 18, 2013) **** Hearth and Home (Sept 18, 2013) **** Our Journey Begins (Sept 18, 2103) ***** Poker Face (Jan 21, 2015) ****** Pinball Ballyhoo (Jan 28, 2015) ******* Newborn Popcorn (Jan 29, 2015) ******* Peacock Plumage Party (Feb 5, 2015) ******** Lola The Lynx (Feb 11, 2015) ********* Misschief-Maker (Feb 12, 2015) ********* Lady Of Letters (Feb 18, 2015) ********** Golden Goose (Feb 20, 2015) ********** Romance Reading Room (Feb 25, 2015) Regular Quest Series 2 * Romance Reading Room (Feb 25, 2015) ** Hammock Havoc (Feb 26, 2015) ** Book Bonanza (Mar 4, 2015) *** Pond-erous Thoughts (Mar 5, 2015) *** Plume Publishing Press (Mar 11, 2015) **** Sun 'n Funnin' (Mar 12, 2015) **** Fortune Telling Tent (Mar 18, 2015) ***** The Prim Reaper (Mar 19, 2015) ***** Bulletin Board Bonanza (Mar 25, 2015) ****** Shed Delight (Mar 26, 2015) ****** Top Hat Hoopla (Apr 15, 2015) ******* Picture Perfect (Apr 22, 2015) ******** Galavanting Globetrotter (May 4, 2015) ********* Literary Luggage (May 18, 2015) * Our Journey Begins (Sept 18, 2103) * Maker's Affair (Sept 18, 2013) ** Being Social! (Sept 20, 2013) *** Howdy Partner! (Sept 18, 2013) ** Feasts of Fancy (Oct 7, 2013) * Yours Mine Ours (Sept 18, 2013) ** Loco Locomotive (Sept 18, 2013) *** Mission Matters (Sept 18, 2013) **** Catfish Creek (Jan 19, 2015) ***** Lovely Lazy Shoe-san (Jan 21, 2015) ***** Treasure Hunt (Jan 22, 2015) ***** Wrassle Hassle (Jan 27, 2015) ****** Farm Alarm (Jan 29, 2015) ****** Cheat & Compete (Feb 3, 2015) ******* Ruby's Party (Feb 5, 2015) ******* Lesson Learned (Feb 9, 2015) ******** Lonely Lady (Feb 12, 2015) ******** Oil Toil (Feb 16, 2015) ********* Lamp Champ (Feb 23, 2015) ********** Nuptial Niceties (Feb 25, 2015) ********** Prime Pumping (Mar 2, 2015) Regular Quest Series 3 * Prime Pumping (Mar 2, 2015) ** For Land's Shakes! (Mar 4, 2015) ** Gus's Surplus (Mar 9, 2015) *** Powered Winnows (Mar 16, 2015) **** Designs On Refining (Mar 23, 2015) ***** Clean Water Action (Mar 31, 2015) ****** Dream of Steam (Apr 6, 2015) ******* Galvanizing Attention (Apr 27, 2015) ******** A Clever Forge-ery (May 12, 2015) ********* A Full-Filling Experience (May 19, 2015) * Mission Matters (Sept 18, 2013) ** Born Barn (Jan 20, 2015) *** Devout Lookout (Jan 22, 2015) *** Nature Of The Beast (Jan 28, 2015) **** Healthy Puppy (Jan 29, 2015) **** Forlorn in the Corn (Feb 4, 2015) ***** Play Day (Feb 5, 2015) ***** Missing Molly (Feb 19, 2015) ***** Hay Day Heyday (Feb 10, 2015) ****** Muscle Maven (Feb 12, 2015) ****** Jam Jamboree! (Feb 17, 2015) ******* Wishin' Mission (Feb 19, 2015) ******* Beat A Retreat (Feb 24, 2015) ******** Bake-off Bonanza (Feb 25, 2015) ******** Fromagerie Catastrophe (Mar 3, 2015) ********* Gone Astray (Mar 4, 2015) ********* Blacksmith Bonanza (Mar 10, 2015) ********** Lakeside Lodge (Mar 17, 2015) *********** Buzzy Bee Apiary (Mar 24, 2015) Regular Quest Series 4 *Buzzy Bee Apiary (Mar 24, 2015) **Full Moon Fire Pit (Apr 2, 2015) ***Goodness Gracious Glassblower (Apr 8, 2015) ***Arbor Adoration (Apr 13, 2015) ****Calliope's Call (Apr 22, 2015) *****Beasts of the Bush (Apr 27, 2015) ******Growing Seasonings (May 4, 2015) *******The Croquet Way (May 13, 2015) * Our Journey Begins (Sept 18, 2103) ** Ado Adobe (Sept 18, 2013) *** Armory Amour (Sept 18, 2013) *** Colossal Concerns (Sept 18, 2013) **** Split Biscuit (Sept 18, 2013) **** Horsin' Around (Sept 18, 2013) ***** Bob 'n Weave (Sept 18, 2013) ***** Mystery Egg! (Sept 18, 2013) ****** City Planning (Sept 18, 2013) * Trailsweeper (Oct 8, 2014) * The Lost Workshop (Sept 18, 2013) * The Lost Workshop II (Sept 18, 2013) * The Lost Workshop III (Sept 18, 2013) Regular Quest Series 5 * City Planning (Sept 18, 2013) **Tea and Privacy (Sept 18, 2013) **Sculpture and Horticulture (Sept 18, 2013) *** Forts and Courts (Sept 18, 2013) Should be done after Tea and Privacy **** An Ox a Day! (Sept 18, 2013) **** New Friends, New Places! (Sept 18, 2013) ***** Culture for Vultures (Sept 24, 2013) ****** Hoard Unexplored (Oct 31, 2013) ******* Round Town (Oct 31, 2013) ******* Smell of Success (Oct 31, 2013) ******* The Final Mystery (Nov 8, 2013) Regular Quest Series 6 *The Final Mystery (Nov 8, 2013) **More Chores? (Nov 8, 2013) **Hustle and Bustle (Nov 8, 2013) **El Dorado Bravado (Nov 15, 2013) ***Newcomers Welcome (Nov 29, 2013) ***Merry and Scary (Nov 29, 2013) ***City Livin' (Dec 6, 2013) ***Bottle Racket (Dec 6, 2013) ***El Dorado Serenado (Nov 22, 2013) ****Golden Hour (Nov 29, 2013) *****Ranch Inspection (Dec 16, 2013) ***** Outdoor Tour (Aug 1, 2014) *****Bigfoot, Small Problems (Dec 6, 2013) ******Ranch Inspection II (Dec 16, 2013) ****** Certification By The Nation (Aug 1, 2014) ******Callous Palace (Dec 16, 2013) *******School for Fools (Dec 20, 2013) ******* Reclaimed Fame (Aug 8, 2014) *******Pretty Kitty (Dec 20, 2013) ********Appreciatin' Thing (Aug 8, 2014) ******** Hoard Explored (Jan 3, 2014) *********Fountains of Gold (Jan 3, 2014) ********** The Perfect Home (Jan 3, 2014) **********Accomodation Rotation (Jan 10, 2014) **********Offence, Defense (Aug 14, 2014) ********** Divine Equine (Jan 10, 2014) Regular Quest Series 7 *Divine Equine (Jan 10, 2014) **Norma The Reformer (Aug 14, 2014) ** Shadow of El Dorado (Jan 20, 2014) ***Tough Night (Jan 20, 2014) *** Middle Age Outrage (Aug 22, 2014) ***Occasional Oasis (Feb 7, 2014) ****The Fundamentals (Feb 7, 2014) **** Raccoon Commune (Aug 22, 2014) **** Coarse Horse (Aug 28, 2014) ****Obelisk Obligations (Feb 7, 2014) *****The Fundamentals II (Feb 13, 2014) ***** Decor Galore (Aug 28, 2014) ***** Spring and Sting (Feb 21, 2014) ****** Golden Pool (Feb 28, 2014) ******* Raptor Captor (May 23, 2014) ******* Boisterous Actress (Sept 5, 2014) ******* Dome Worry About It (Mar 7, 2014) ******** Leggo My Steggo (May 30, 2014) ******** Treasure Getter (Sept 5, 2014) ******** Statutes and Statues (Mar 14, 2014) ********* Triceratops Holding Box (Jun 6, 2014) ********* Long To Belong (Sept 12, 2014) ********* Regal Eagle (Mar 25, 2014) ********** Respect the T-Rex (Jun 6, 2014) ********** Chastened Legend (Sept 12, 2014) ********** Ground Sloth Found (Mar 28, 2014) Regular Quest Series 8 * Ground Sloth Found (Mar 28, 2014) ** Ruby's Own (Jun 13, 2014) ** Cautious Gus (Sept 19, 2014) ** Best Nest in the West (Apr 4, 2014) *** Pyramid Scheme (Jun 13, 2014) *** Charity Activity (Sept 19, 2014) *** Liars and Cheetahs (Apr 11, 2014) **** History Lesson (Jun 20, 2014) **** Ladylike Tyke (Sept 26, 2014) **** Prehistoric Camel Mammal (Apr 16, 2014) ***** Safety First or Second? (Jun 20, 2014) ***** Fitness Basics (Sept 26, 2014) ***** Town Clock Block (Apr 29, 2014) ****** Dreams Take Wing (Jun 27, 2014) ****** Sickness And Illness (Oct 7, 2014) ****** Fortunate Fortifications (May 2, 2014) ******* Jurassic Ranch (May 16, 2014) ******* History Lesson II (Jun 27, 2014) ******* Civil Dinner (Oct 9, 2014) ******* Operatic Antic (Jul 4, 2014) ******** History Lesson III' (Jul 4, 2014) ******** Dairy Queen (Oct 13, 2014) ******** Yon Mastodon (Jul 11, 2014) ********* History Lesson IV (Jul 11, 2014) ********* Insecure Girl (Oct 13, 2014) ********* Wild Child (Jul 18, 2014) ********** History Lesson V (Jul 18, 2014) Regular Quest Series 9 * History Lesson V (Jul 18, 2014) ** History Lesson VI (Jul 25, 2014) * Cactus Actus (Jul 25, 2014) ** Fidgety Fillies (Aug 1, 2014) *** Opalescence (Aug 1, 2014) *** Ton of Fun (Oct 27, 2014) *** Attraction Reaction (Aug 1, 2014) **** Thief Belief (Oct 27, 2014) **** Peace of Mind (Aug 8, 2014) ***** Arch Adventure (Aug 8, 2014) ***** Symbolic Patriotic (Aug 8, 2014) ****** Image of Courage (Aug 8, 2014) ****** Done With Boredom (Oct 30, 2014) ****** Sentimental Swim (Aug 14, 2014) ******* Pier Peer (Aug 14, 2014) ******* Race Date (Nov 7, 2014) ******* Horse Source (Aug 14, 2014) ******** Need For Ski (Aug 14, 2014) ******** Love Letters (Nov 7, 2014) ******** Medieval Upheaval (Aug 22, 2014) ********* Joust Jest (Aug 22, 2014) ********* Better Manners (Nov 13, 2014) ********* Armor Amore (Aug 22, 2014) ********** Renaissance Jaunt (Aug 22, 2014) ********** Insomnia Area (Nov 14, 2014) ***********Ruby's Generosity (Nov 24, 2014) ************Rodeo Romeo (Nov 24, 2014) ********** Bad Hair Day (Aug 28, 2014) *********** Matchless Milliner (Aug 28, 2014) *********** Fashion Passion (Aug 28, 2014) ************ Telegraph Gaff (Aug 28, 2014) ************ Poets Society I (Sept 5, 2014) Regular Quest Series 10 * Poets Society I (Sept 5, 2014) ** Magnificent Mammal Mansion (Sept 5, 2014) ** Gritty But Pretty (Nov 27, 2014) ** Foxy Fun (Sept 5, 2014) *** Critter Care (Sept 5, 2014) *** Gus' Mistrust (Nov 27, 2014) *** Poets Society II (Sept 12, 2014) **** Fluttery Friends (Sept 12, 2014) **** Coughin' Carson (Dec 8, 2014) **** Eye In the Sky (Sept 12, 2014) ***** Ice Is Nice (Sept 12, 2014) ***** Rancher Ruby (Dec 8, 2014) ***** Poets Society III (Sept 15, 2014) ****** Tobacco Trade (Sept 16, 2014) ****** Penned Friends (Dec 11, 2014) ****** Remedy Remedy (Sept 17, 2014) ******* Friends Forever (Sept 18, 2014) ******* Swath of Cloth (Dec 11, 2014) ******* Poets Society IV (Sept 22, 2014) ******** Amphibious Friend (Sept 23, 2014) ******** Scented Present (Dec 19, 2014) ******** Cross-Town Competition (Sept 24, 2014) ********* Dreadful Etiquette (Sept 25, 2014) ********* Floral Order (Dec 19, 2014) ********* Poets Society V (Sept 30, 2014) ********** Thunder Blunder (Sept 30, 2014) ********** Desperate Measures (Dec 23, 2014) *********** Homestead Hero (Dec 30, 2014) ********** Bowling Bully (Oct 1, 2014) *********** Bow Bettor (Oct 6, 2014) *********** Glamourous Gus (Dec 23, 2014) *********** Courthouse Contraband (Oct 7, 2014) ************ Gargoyle Toil (Oct 8, 2014) ************ Poets Society VI (Oct 8, 2014) Regular Quest Series 11 *Poets Society VI (Oct 8, 2014) **Sweet Shop Shenanigans (Oct 9, 2014) **Art From The Heart (Oct 13, 2014) ***Art Attempt (Oct 14, 2014) ***Poets Society VII (Oct 15, 2014) ****Roving Reading (Oct 16, 2014) ****Bolt With A Jolt (Oct 16, 2014) ****Southern Style (Oct 16, 2014) ****Survey Away! (Jan 8, 2015) ****Hark! A Harp! (Oct 20, 2014) *****Meritorious, Victorious (Oct 22, 2014) *****Women's Work (Jan 8, 2015) *****Poets Society VIII (Oct 22, 2014) ******A Night On The Town (Oct 23, 2014) ******Making A Baker (Jan 14, 2015) ******Assay Astray (Oct 28, 2014) *******Hair Affair (Oct 29, 2014) *******Fancy Footwork (Jan 14, 2015) *******Poets Society IX (Oct 30, 2014) ********Mischievous Morals (Nov 3, 2014) *********Poets Society X (Nov 4, 2014) **********Charitable Candles (Nov 5, 2014) **********Jeepers Peepers (Nov 6, 2014) ***********Football Frenzy (Nov 11, 2014) ***********Poets Society XI (Nov 12, 2014) Regular Quest Series 12 *Poets Society XI (Nov 12, 2014) **Cannon Commendation (Nov 13, 2014) **Fool's Gold (Nov 18, 2014) ***Vexing Vines (Nov 19, 2014) ***Poets Society XII (Nov 20, 2014) ****Water Wasters! (Nov 25, 2014) ****Soldiering Soldier I (Nov 26, 2014) *****Mud Spa Funnin' (Nov 27, 2014) *****Myths & Legends I (Dec 1, 2014) ******Rattlesnake Digs (Dec 2, 2014) *****Soldiering Soldier II (Dec 3, 2014) ******Sneaky Speakeasy (Dec 4, 2014) ******Motion Machine (Dec 9, 2014) *******Truth or Daguerre (Dec 9, 2014) *******Soldiering Soldier III (Dec 10, 2014) ********Sauna Drama (Dec 10, 2014) ********Soldiering Soldier IV (Dec 15, 2014) *********Winsome Washing (Dec 16, 2014) *********Canyon Welcome (Dec 17, 2014) **********Record Reward (Dec 18, 2014) **********Myths & Legends II (Dec 22, 2014) ***********Spinning Lesson (Dec 23, 2014) ***********Abundance of Fun (Dec 24, 2014) Regular Quest Series 13 *Abundance of Fun (Dec 24, 2014) **Running Rabbits (Dec 24, 2014) ***Carson's Tunes (Dec 30, 2014) **Myths & Legends III (Dec 29, 2014) ***The Sphinx Job (Dec 30, 2014) ***Lakeside Lunch (Dec 31, 2014) ****Train Treatment (Dec 31, 2014) ****Myths & Legends IV (Jan 5, 2015) *****Vivid Pyramid (Jan 6, 2015) *****Secret Stronghold (Jan 7, 2015) ******Seesaw Foofaraw (Jan 8, 2015) ******Boot Repute (Jan 12, 2015) *******Ruby's Vanity (Jan 13, 2015) *******Slipshod Slide (Jan 14, 2015) ********Playhouse Pleasantries (Jan 14, 2015) ---- Return to Quest Series Category:Regular Quest Series Category:Quest Series Tree